Ice Titan
The Ice Titan is a hidden boss in North American and European Versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. It is unlocked at Olympus Coliseum after clearing the Hades Cup, this boss is your opponent during the Gold Match. One of the two titans from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules_(1997_film)Hercules] to appear in Kingdom Hearts, the Ice Titan originally only appeared as the mystery opponent in the Gold Match at the Olympus Coliseum. The battle against the Ice Titan was rewardless in Kingdom Hearts, but yielded the Diamond Dust Keychain in Final Mix. It is important to note that the usage of any type of Aero magic makes the Ice Titan stronger instead of hindering him -his icicles become larger and cannot be deflected, which is a key factor of the battle. The Ice Titan's feet are frozen to the ground. When he walks, his feet break off, and he grows a new pair where he wants to stand. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Defeated once by Hercules, he received new powers from Hades and resurfaced. His body is made of large blocks of seemingly impregnable ice. But the ice shaping his face is quite fragile. Naturally, he is weak against fire. He shook the scene in "Hercules" (1997). Appearances * Olympus Coliseum Strategy Timing plays a very important role while fighting Ice Titan since it is crucial that you must "bat" back the ice shards he fires at you using Guard. Once you retaliate enough ice shards back at him, he will crumble for a few seconds, during that time he is VERY vulnerable so you can hit him with air combos or Ragnarok. After getting back up Ice Titan sends out a flurry of ice shards. Another fact is the Ice Titan is very vulnerable to Fire. Jump into the stands and lock on to his head while using dodge roll to evade his attacks. When you get a chance, jump off of the stands and shoot fire at him. This takes longer but has the same effect in the end. Ice Titan's other attacks include summoning shards of ice from the ground, conjuring snowballs to fall on top of you, and creating an icy mist to freeze you in place. All of these moves can be avoided, so it is advised to be continually moving. You can use Strike Raid to hit him, although the damage that is caused is minimal. Furthmore, because you must stand still while throwing this makes you highly vulnerable and in general is a bad idea to try. Ice Titan can be relatively easy once you manage to strike the ice shards back and dodge his attacks, on top of that, defeating him will also grants you tons of EXP, as Ice Titan himself gives 5000 EXP and each ice shard deflected gives 24 - in fact, you can get more EXP deflecting his attacks than by beating him. See Also * Phantom * Kurt Zisa * Rock Titan * Sephiroth * Platinum Match Category: Disney characters Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Olympus Coliseum Cups Category: Kingdom Hearts